specopsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spec Ops: The Line
Spec Ops: The Line is an upcoming third-person shooter video game being developed by Yager Development and published by 2K Games. It is a reboot of the classic series and the ninth installment of the series. It will be released June 26, 2012. The game will release on the Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 platforms. It was officially announced at Spike Video Game Awards on December 12, 2009. Gameplay The Line is primarily a third-person shooter with emphasis on squad-based tactics. The player controls Captain Martin Walker, who is accompanied by a Delta Force bravo team to rescue a U.S. Army Colonel who remained behind in Dubai. To accomplish this goal, players must traverse the city to neutralize enemy threats and natural disasters to find and recover the lost Colonel, named John Konrad. As the player progresses, better weapons and equipment will become available to accomplish goals more easily. Squad commands will also be available, allowing the player to direct their teammates to perform certain actions or move to certain areas. The game focuses on the natural sandstorms of Dubai to provide dynamic terrain changing during gameplay, similar to Fracture and the Red Faction series. This is supported by an unpredictable engine that randomizes when and where sandstorms will arise, as well as how harsh they will be. Sandstorms may open or close paths to the players as well as turn advantages in a firefight. Unlike traditional shooters, where most of the game takes place on one horizontal plane, Spec Ops: The Line features much more vertical movement. Ziplines and rappels allow for players to move up or down as well as jumping and climbing. Enemies attack from all sides, so players will need to be on their toes when playing. The game will also feature 18 levels. Scattered among the levels are morality sections. Unlike previous games such as Mass Effect or inFamous, the morality sections are not game-pausing choices on a menu. They flow naturally, allowing for you to make split-second decisions. A multiplayer mode will be included as well, though the extent of this has yet to be revealed. Yager describes the multiplayer as a campaign that expands the single-player experience. In addition, there will multiple mode types with at least a few focusing on terrain deformation and expansion The game has already been banned in the UAE. Weapons: PLEASE NOTE: these weapons have been added due to their showing in the trailers and the Demo, due to this weapons will be added and removed when confirmed . :Assault Rifles *SCAR-H *AK47 *TAR-21 *M4A1 *AUG *FAMAS :Submachine Guns *UMP 45 *Micro 9mm :Shotguns *M1014 *AA-12 *W1300 *Mossberg 590 :Light Machine Guns *M249 SAW :Handguns *M9 *Desert Eagle :Sniper Rifles *Scout Tactical : Launchers *RPG-7 *FN MK 13 *MGL-140 : Machine Guns *Browning M2A2 *GE M134 Minigun Development Following the release of several Spec Ops games in the late 1990s and early 2000s, the series was met with low sales and poor reviews, causing a halt on any production in successive games. From 2001-2009, the series remained largely unmentioned with the rights belonging to Take-Two Interactive. Then, on December 12, 2009, a ninth game in the series was announced and titled Spec Ops: The Line. A trailer was accompanied that depicted several minutes of gameplay and showed off the new setting. This trailer confirmed the title as well as several game features including the third-person perspective, the dynamic terrain elements, as well as the setting. A subsequent press release detailed the premise, other game features, and a possible 2011 release date. An official site was soon launched Multiplayer Beta A multiplayer closed beta was released exclusively on the xbox 360, however it has ended. Trailers iUWrQf79-mg vQnkEzxwDWk Demo A Demo was released for free on the PlayStation Store and Xbox Live Marketplace on May 9, 2012, and on Steam June 12th, 2012. Concept Art SOTL - Concept Art (3).jpg SOTL - Concept Art (2).jpg SOTL - Concept Art (1).jpg Screenshots Trivia *On the demos menu the National Anthem by Jimi Hendrix plays. See also *Achievements *Screenshots *Videos *Walkthrough Category:Games Category:Spec Ops: The Line